His Mother's Eyes
by luckylily25
Summary: As the sun beats down on his mother's miniature portrait all Hope can do is wonder, what now? Until Lighting explains a mother's love and all that she passed on to him. NOT ROMANTIC. Oneshot.


I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters.

The sun beat down as the little trinket glinted in the sunlight. Hope's small gloved hand held it delicately, tilting it slowly catching the gran pulse sun.

"Find something?". Hopes fingers clenched, closing the item from view as his breath caught. He relaxed, slowly opening his hand not saying a word. Lying in the center was a small portrait of his mother. The charm was small, border engraved with intricate patterns and worn from rubbing. She looked peaceful, but strong, an image of the inner strength that had caused her fall.

"She doesn't look like someone who regretted her decision."

Hope looked up at her. Lighting's eyes were kind but firm as she crouched down beside him. Leaning in to get a better look. Hope sighed, he didn't know how to respond. It was true, he couldn't imagine her regretting it. But, how was he supposed to feel? It was like a tornado had ravaged through his life leaving him unsure how he even felt.

"I know that, I just-" Hope started before dying off. He didn't know. He just kept looking at her. It nagged his mind. The doubts plagued his mind, is his what she wanted? Was this what he was supposed to be doing? She was gone but he couldn't bring himself to blame anyone anymore, not after he learned how Snow felt. Everyone had their own lives, their own roles and no one knew how to handle it. He knew realistically that PSICOM were just people living their lives just as he had been. Could he really blame them? They didn't know any better they thought they were protecting the entire population of Cocoon.

"Hope, if you're searching for a meaning, a reason why, there isn't one."

Hope looked up at her, her face was hard but understanding. The sun shining through her hair as those aqua eyes tried to explain all the death he had seen. She was a solider after all. Had she ever killed anyone? Did she ever have a reason beyond- her continuing words cut off his thoughts. Splintering them to lay in the back of his mind, questions he would always wonder but never ask out of respect and understanding.

"Snow said she told him to protect you."

"Yeah" Hope said forlornly rolling the charm over in his hand. Her face catching the sun and reflecting back onto him. Did he deserve this? Why was he the one left standing? Because he was a coward and she had been brave.

"Hope there may not be reason in her death but there was a reason for her life and a reason for her action, you." Hopes fingers clenched the charm tightly grinding his teeth.

"You mean she died because of me." He said accusingly. It's not that it came as a surprise, he knew why his mom had done what she had done but he didn't want to accept it. To live his life with the burden of something he couldn't even control, he couldn't bear it. Lighting paused,

"I mean she took a stand because she had something she loved enough to risk her life, someone who she lived for." She said roughly, staring him down. Hope stared back before wilting slowly.

"I never asked for it though, I never asked her to fight." Hope said quietly. Staring at the portrait. It was beautiful, it really was. She looked so lively her hair soft enough to touch and that smile, the smile that always let him know things were ok.

"You never had to, the fight was in her." She said quietly looking down at the portrait, those eyes were the eyes of someone who never gave in.

"Now what? What am I supposed to do?" Hope asked slowly staring at his mother. She was so kind, she loved him. And now-

"You do whatever you want to do" Hope stared, he didn't understand. She had given so much for a reason. How could he not pay respect to her memory, give her death meaning.

"Hope," Lighting said turning to face him, "she did what she did because she loved you for what you are not for what she wanted you do be. A mother loves not because she wants to mold but because all she can do is love. She doesn't expect anything from you but life." Hope looked at her wordlessly,

"You know, you're getting soft" Lighting smiled a small smile, the corners of her mouth turning up as she got up again looking down on him, his steel gray eyes, his mother's eyes,

"I picked you up didn't I?"

Yay! Please review, i haven't written anything in a while and would love to know what you think!


End file.
